Cataquack
Cataquacks, also called 'Paihanas'Bogenn, Tim, and Doug Walsh. Super Mario Sunshine BradyGames Official Strategy Guide. Page 6., 'Piahanas'Bogenn, Tim, and Doug Walsh. Super Mario Sunshine BradyGames Official Strategy Guide. Page 103. or 'Pihanas'Hodgson, David S J, Bryan Stratton, and Stephen Stratton. Super Mario Sunshine Prima's Official Strategy Guide. Page 19., are duck-like creatures that first appeared in Super Mario Sunshine on Gelato Beach. When they sense Mario nearby, they speed up and approach him. If they make contact, they will use their beaks to forcefully hurl Mario into the air. They can be both useful and dangerous; Mario can sustain damage if he lands on the same plane from which he was launched, but can reach platforms he otherwise could not with normal jumps. The blue Cataquacks are said to become nervous when confronted by strangers, but never want to harm them. However, a red variant called 'Chuhanas'Bogenn, Tim, and Doug Walsh. Super Mario Sunshine BradyGames Official Strategy Guide. Page 6. or 'Red Cataquacks'Averill, Alan, and Jennifer Villarreal. The Super Mario Sunshine Player's Guide. Page 63. will harm any strangers that are in their way. Their name may be based on the words catapult and quack, referring to their behavior and appearance (similar to a duck), respectively. Cataquacks, like Plungelos, resemble Wiggler segments. Enemies with similar functions, called Heave-Hos, appear in Super Mario 64 and Super Mario 64 DS. History ''Super Mario'' series ''Super Mario Sunshine'' In Super Mario Sunshine, Cataquacks come in two colors, red and blue. The blue Cataquacks cannot damage Mario (unless he touches them directly), but the red ones can. The blue variety tends to be rather lazy and will fall asleep if left undisturbed. The red version is reportedly new to the area. However, as the game continues, more and more Red Cataquacks are seen, as well as the number of the Cataquacks in general increases. In the end, only one blue Cataquack is remaining. By running into a Cataquack and getting thrown upwards, Mario can get high-floating Coins. Normally, Cataquacks are immune to all of Mario's direct attacks, but when sprayed with F.L.U.D.D., they turn over, and during that time, Mario can jump on them to get a coin. When turned over, they will be stunned for a second, but when jumped on, they will be stunned for several seconds. If Mario sprays them over sand, then they'll naturally sink into the sand, eliminating the need for him to jump on them. However, they can only be truly defeated by Yoshi, or when getting catapulted into the air by the outburst of a nearby Dune Bud. In the eighth episode of Gelato Beach, The Watermelon Festival, Cataquacks have swarmed from the beach to the higher areas of the level. They hinder Mario from rolling the watermelon to the beach; when the rolling watermelon hits a Cataquack, it is thrown upwards and destroyed. In the first episodes, Mario can get a Blue Coin by overturning the single Red Cataquack and jumping on it, and in the last episodes, he can get a Blue Coin by doing so on the remaining blue Cataquack. A sub-species of Cataquacks called Plungelos appear as mini-bosses also in Super Mario Sunshine, in Episode 2 of Gelato Beach. In Sirena Beach, during the boss battle with King Boo, if he spins three question marks on the slot machines, he may spit out two blue Cataquacks. These Cataquacks act like red ones and can hurt Mario. Blue Cataquacks are one on the few enemies in the game to be confirmed to be native, as most of the rest (including, presumably, the recently-introduced Red Cataquack) were created from Shadow Mario's graffiti.An excerpt of page 107 of the Encyclopedia Super Mario Bros. Despite this, both types appear to splatter when they are defeated via a Dune Bud. ''Super Mario Galaxy'' In Super Mario Galaxy, Cataquacks make a reappearance. Mario uses them to fling him to high or out-of-reach places. Only the blue variety is present in this game, found in the Gold Leaf Galaxy and the Beach Bowl Galaxy. Bees are seen to keep them as pets. In this game, they can only be defeated by luring them into the water, where they will vanish, but will reappear shortly after. If Mario spins the tail, they will be knocked out for a few seconds. Unlike in Super Mario Sunshine, Cataquacks are completely harmless in this game. Also unlike in Super Mario Sunshine, where Cataquacks immediately give chase when approached, these one will jump and dive out an excited squeak before chasing. ''Mario Kart'' series ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! In ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Cataquacks are revealed to come in purple and green varieties, in addition to the other red and blue colors. They can be found on Peach Beach. When a kart runs into them, the car is thrown upwards, stopping the drivers and making them drop their items. The Cataquacks can be temporarily knocked out by Green and Red Shells, as well as Lightning. Cataquacks in this game also appear to not have a tail unlike other games before. ''Mario Kart Wii'' This course reappears in Mario Kart Wii with the Cataquacks. In that game, exclamation points appear above their heads when they become aware of any passing karts. They also behave a bit differently when karts come through the beach in the Wii version. In the original version, Cataquacks would not bother karts that were on the stone path along the edge of the beach. However, karts on the path can be attacked by Cataquacks in the Wii version. On Wi-Fi Connection and Time Trials, they do not chase anyone. More items like the POW Block, Mega Mushroom, and Bullet Bill can temporarily stun the Cataquacks. List of appearances by date Trivia *Their name is supposedly a pun on catapult and quack, due to them being used as catapults and having a rather duck-like appearance. *Heave Hos from Super Mario 64 and its remake act similarly to Cataquacks with them heaving Mario into their air which can harm of not harm him. References Category:Mario enemies Category:Mario species